The winter break stitch
by ceid
Summary: It was a simple mission: go to Europe, get back the doomsday device and return home by dinner. But it's never that easy.
1. Chapter 1: Pick up

The winter break stitch.

_Rated t for the situations that may come up in the future._

Disclaimer: I do not own kim possible, which is all propriety of Disney channel… yadda… yadda... yadda…C'mon, you're not interested in that part.

First fan fic I've ever written, so read, review or just give me the facts.

It takes place after the episode "A very possible Christmas."

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Pick up."

_Latvian airspace._

_Monday after Christmas. _

It was a dark, gloomy day over the countryside of Riga. The sky was a mass of grey over grey that let a soft, silvery light over the fields of the Latvian capital. Still, the weather was no excuse for team possible to put down a stitch.

"So… how long until we get there?" asked Ron nervously.

"Just a few more minutes… You may wanna get you parachute on" said Kim over the roar of the plane's engine.

He put the bulky backpack on, feeling his stomach was about to run away from his body.

"Thanks for the ride all the way here Kaspar." she shouted towards the cargo plane's cabin. "Sorry if we made you work during holidays or something"

"The least I can do for you Kim Possible. I don't know what would've happened to me if you hadn't come to rescue me after my plane crashed in the Swiss Alps" The pilot said grateful.

"It was no big. Anyone could've slid an airplane through hundreds of meters of ice-slippery slopes"

He went on. "Ok here we are. Get a hold of the trapdoor and wait until I count to three"

Kim grabbed a handle on the floor of the plane.

"Wait…"Ron wondered "Did he say ´trapdoor´? I don't see any…"

"Ron!" Before he could finish, Kim grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him down.

"Three!"

The floor of the airplane flung open and both teens were sucked out at full speed. The back edge of the trapdoor missed Ron's head for a few inches.

After a few minutes of free falling, and Ron screaming at the top of his lungs, they found themselves next to a country road; picking up their parachutes and waiting for the Global Justice team to take them to the city.

"Hmm…" Ron was staring at the cloudy sky "Don't tell me this is the best weather we're getting for this stitch."

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to get out of town for a few days" pointed Kim. "I'm Sorry Drakken isn't brainwashing elders on Florida this Christmas" She said playfully.

"Yeah, but why can't there be another shark plague in Cabo like two years ago? the sun, the girls, the bikinis, the five lobsters for only about 20 bucks".

"Don't forget almost getting eaten alive by giant fish" she reminded "And me pulling pointy teeth out of your leg on the ambulance halfway to the hospital".

"Yeah well… there are no perfect vacations."

_Hard to believe he still signs up for these kinds of things after all that's happened to us. _She thought while looking at him. _It's rare when we don't come out clean of a stitch but it has happened. Most people would back away after a broken arm or getting a leg bitten by a shark but he still manages to gather the guts to come along with me._

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked puzzled. She didn't notice her stare was still on the same place.

"No… Nothing" she turned away, still smiling.

They waited a few more minutes until he spoke again.

"So why are we here in the first place?"

"I told you like three times during the flight!"

"It was a _long _flight, and very exhausting too"

"Ugh… We're here to find a stolen device from the military." She explained frustrated. "Looks like someone stole one of those highly-valuable-highly-dangerous dispositives and it's going to be auctioned to the best bidder."

"Who, I suppose, won't have the best of intentions with it."

"Not even the slightest. And our job is to pretty much get back the dispositive before the auction, avoid it falls on the hands of any evil genius with nefarious purposes and save the day before the week's over. " concluded Kim.

"Just our usual winter break vacation"

"What's usual for us at least."

"Well… not so usual without Rufus" He complained. Kim put a hand on his shoulder

"Ron, sorry he couldn't come with us" she apologized. "But the country has a very clear policy on no introducing foreign animals." Still, her friend didn't seem to cheer up.

"Tell you what. When we get back home I'll take you both to Bueno Nacho. Anything you two want, grande sized. The meal's on me." With that offering, Ron's face lit up again.

"You know me and Rufus all too well Kim."

"Years of experience. Just try not to eat all my savings on a single night Ok?"

"No promises."

She took his word seriously. Bueno Nacho wasn't to fool around when it comes down to Ron Stoppable.

"And what are we waiting for? We should be getting a ride or at least start walking to the city" he said.

"Well… the guys from GJ told me they'd be ready to pick us up whenever we landed" she glanced at both sides of the road. In front of them there was a wooden pen where a few sheep ate pasture. The road went all the way down before leading into a big mass of water with a few buildings in the shore.

"Where are they?" Impatience was starting to show on her face.

"Too bad we can't call wade to know where they are" said Ron.

"We told him to wait for the new Everlot expansion to come out officially but no, he had to sneak into the company's system and give it a try."

"How do you think he's doing in his audience?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Maybe he'll just get banned from Everlot games for life. Those things happen when you break a company's security System." _If I'll know that. How many times have I dressed formally for one of the twin's audiences?_

Kim glanced towards both sides of the road, then frowned. Still no sign of Global Justice.

"Hey KP. Why do we always have to get off the plane in parachutes? Can't we use the airport like normal people?" he said to get some stress off her.

She turned to him with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "Because where would the fun be? Are you getting bored of all the skydiving, the sneaking in evil lairs and fighting off evil guys? "

"Of course not, Kim. Trying not to get killed while we save the world is the diablo sauce in the taco of my life."

They both started to laugh when a white van came out of nowhere and stopped right next to them. A set of invisible hands pulled them inside, the doors shut and the van drove off.

"OK, back off!" threatened Ron as soon as he was pulled in the pitch-black inside "I have the power of a thousand angry monkeys and you don't wanna mess…!"

A hand dropped on his shoulder. When he turned to see who it was and he found Kim's face being lighted up by a blue screen somewhere inside the van.

"It's okay Ron" she said softly "they're with Global Justice"

"Sorry if we scared you" Apologized a man with a thick European accent. "And please excuse our delay. We had some troubles with the car on the way here"

A few more plasma screens turned on the sides and back of the van. Now they could see the man in front of them: Black hair, mid twenties, a face with black glasses and sharp features. Two other GJ operatives were behind them; another male in his thirties with blonde ashy hair and growing a beard. The last person was a woman around her twenties as well, with brown reddish long hair tied up behind her head on a ponytail. All of them suited in the deep blue uniforms of the organization.

"Agent Doletskaya I suppose?" asked Kim.

"Correct. And these are agents Dace and Andris" he said pointing the female and male respectively.

After exchanging formalities, a keyboard-like object with a small screen in one of its corners appeared in the plasma behind him.

"As you know, a very valuable object was stolen from the U.S. Military in the past months" he stepped aside so they could see the screen. "The Missile-Hacker prototype…"

"And what does it do?" interrupted Ron. They all looked at him, given its name; the device's purpose seemed pretty obvious.

"It's supposed to hack into missiles to detour their trajectory" answered Kim without any malice. After all, the details of the mission were usually forwarded to her. After a few seconds she saw Ron realizing how dumb the question had been.

"That was before this man stole it" said Dace pointing at the next picture in the screen. It was an old, yet long haired man with black glasses and a long forehead. "Dr. Sergei Kretzer; computer programming genius and world-renowned software engineer."

"Why are so many eastern European bad guys are named Sergei" Pointed out Ron. The three agents gave him a sharp look "sorry." He excused.

"As I was saying, we still don't know how Dr. Kretzer managed to steal it when it was being transported for the final programming details in Sweden but what we do know" she paused a little before the screen changed again. "Is that he did some modifications of his own"

The screen was now showing a website called ´Top villain equipment. Org.' The current post gave details about an auction for a missile-reprogramming device.

"You know, for guys that call themselves 'geniuses' they are not very clever when trying to find costumers" complained Kim, used to see this things happening.

"Don't underestimate Kretzer" Andris added. "Hacking the password for the site took us about three days."

_Wade could've done it three minutes. _Kimthought with a faint smile.

"The exact date and place of the auction is still unknown, but we've tracked the device to the Sule building, close to the touristic area of the city" Dolestkaya said. "Tonight you are to infiltrate the building, retrieve the device, and return it to GJ as soon as possible. We'll shut the building's defenses tonight at 1 A.M. and we'll try to have then down as long as we can but please be quick. The ideal is to get back the MH prototype before the Auction date is revealed."

"No prob. You'll have that prototype served for breakfast tomorrow morning" said Kim in very confident tone.

"Very well" Andris got up from the floor and handed both teens a couple of short and head-sized rings made of silvery metal with a few buttons at front "here, you guys want to try these."

"The latest fashion in Riga?" Kim kidded.

"Not quite. It'll help you guys to speak the local slang for the mission and we don't have time for the intensive course. So we're going to use these Super Brain Translators…"

"That's not their real name" interrupted Dace; he gave her a sour look and went on.

"...to get all the Latvian talk inside your heads" He helped them to set the rings in the right mode. When they were done they put the rings around their heads, ready to start the translating process.

"Ok now just press the "play" button" once they pressed the button, the rings started to make a beeping sound that increased exponentially.

"Wait, is this going to hurt?" Ron said.

"Just the first 20 minutes"

_Beepeepeepeep… kzzt!_

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: At first this was supposed to be one really long chapter but I think it could've turned out too intimidating, so I broke it down in two. Meaning the next chapter is ready and will be uploaded as soon an I have chapter 3 worked out the draft.<p>

Any advice on writing KP fanfics is welcome. You know... novice writer.

I have never been to Latvia, so the statements made about the country in this fic should not be taken as serious or truthful.


	2. Chapter 2: Rocking the ship

The winter break stitch.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Kim possible or any hellboy characters, which are property of their rightful legal owners, yadda… yadda… C'mon; if I had the rights I wouldn't be posting this online.

Remember to read, review or give me the facts.

Now let's give you all what you came looking for.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Rocking the ship"

They reached the city by sundown but with the clouds still covering the sky it seemed night had fallen hours ago. The van stopped in some alley next to the hotel and the duo got off the car feeling the ground like a spinning cup. They held on to each other instinctively to keep on balance. Dace and Andris sat them back on the car until the world regained stillness.

"Go easy, kids" warned Dace when they tried to get up "The Neuro-linguistic high speed learning system will numb your sense of hearing and balance for about 20 minutes" she added in her native language.

Kim stood up first and gave a few confident steps. "All good"

Her eyes widened up. Those words had come in perfect Latvian without the slightest effort.

Dace looked at them thoughtfully. "You still have an accent but it'll be fine. Remember you can call us in case you have any doubts or need any information about the mission. Goodbye" She closed the door and the van got lost around the corner.

"This place looks nice" Ron said when they entered the hotel. Considering they'd usually stay in cheap hostels, houses of whoever owed them a favor or just a camping tent, a four star hotel was a great improvement. He'd fallen behind in the middle of the lobby, looking at the elegant atmosphere around them.

"Come on Mr. spoiled, we gotta get our keys" she grabbed his wrist to pull him along to the counter. Speaking fluently in another language felt a little odd; they could talk and understand the information, but there was a feeling of something not being right. As if they were speaking through glass or some static was in their voices.

"Good evening and welcome to the Maisson hotel, where we want you to feel good" read the woman behind the counter.

"Hey. We're here for a reservation, the name is Ron Smith" The redhead replied.

The hotel employee looked at her computer for a minute. Ron gave Kim a skeptical look, she had come with better fake names before but she only shrunk her shoulders.

The employee started clicking on the computer and arched an eyebrow at them before turning the keys. "Ok, you're room is number 701, in the top floor, two separate beds."

"Thanks. " The teens said.

"Enjoy your time with us."

One elevator and two hallways later they found room 701.

"Ok, here we are" said Kim when they entered.

"Whoa! Nice place you got us KP!" Ron's spoiled look returned to him.

The room had a brownish-white color with two separate beds, a desk, a T.V. and a mini refrigerator. Between the desk and the refrigerator, a small hallway with an armory led to the bathroom. Finally, on the wall in front o f the entrance there was a balcony with the curtains shut. They noticed their backpacks were already on one of the beds.

"It was nice of them to send our luggage" she said referring to Global Justice.

After they put their coats with the rest of the luggage Ron raced to the closer bed and ate the welcoming chocolate in the pillow. Then, he sat on the floor and began to check the refrigerator, which was full of sweets and desserts.

"I knew you'd like it" Kim told to the back of the hungry boy. She sat on the bed looking at the ceiling. Her eyes began to close when Ron spoke.

"Hey KP. There's a note for you here" she got up to look at him. "It says: Thanks Kim possible for saving my other hotel in the Caribbean. Hope you enjoy your stay and here are snacks you requested. Roderick Zinco."

They smiled at each other. Kim requesting snacks? But, normally she'd try to care for his cheerleader figure. Unless… unless they were there for someone else.

"What? Disappointed I couldn't get chimurritos in Latvia?" she asked from the bed.

"No, it's just… it's unusual from you KP…"

"Hey, I know it's hard to believe, but there is a heart inside of this indestructible heroine exterior" she said with a hand pointing at herself.

"Still… thanks. Want any?"

"I could use a cupcake."

He reached behind a few slices of cake and tossed the dessert. Kim watched him put some whipped cream on a strawberry cake.

_You earned it Ron, after going all solo on Drakken and ending up giving me the best Christmas ever. _She took a bite from his cupcake and then asked.

"Did you see the look the lady in the counter gave us?"

"whaddya mean?" he was more concentrated on eating his cake.

"The look on her face when she saw we had separate beds." He met her gaze.

"You think… she thought we were…"

"…Boyfriend and girlfriend? Yeah, pretty much" She finished matter-o-fact.

"Why does everyone think we're couple?" he complained.

"Well, we _are_ two teens, girl and boy, on a vacation, with no adult supervision, sharing a room. When you put all that together, separate beds sounds a little bit off context."

"Yeah, because a boy can't be interested in a girl just for pure friendship" he said sarcastically.

"But you _are_ a boy" she teased.

"Right, we're all perverts."

"Have you ever had any kind of those thoughts?" she challenged him.

"Well… I'm not gonna say no" he started to blush, then took another bite.

"About me?" the redhead toyed.

He choked with the cake for a second but managed to swallow.

"_What?_ No! Of course not! Why are we even talking about this?" he defended

"So you_ have" _she accused with a grin on her face.

"No, no, no, of course not!"

"You _so_, totally _have_" she said while getting up the bed.

"No, I totally haven't!"

Kim considered to stop right there, but it was just too much fun to look as his tomato-red-face. "So… tell me Ron. In these fantasies of yours, am I covered in whipped cream?"

She was standing right in front of him while leaning over a little to see the blushed face sitting in front. He glanced at the whipped cream can on his hand, then back at her.

"Wha... No! Why are we talking about my private life anyway? What's with all this slandering…"

She pushed him to the floor with a single foot, holding back to avoid bursting into laughter. Once she'd calmed down the prank proceeded.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Ron…" she kneeled on his chest carefully, feeling his heart beating like a hammer. "…You've been deprived from a girl's attentions for so long…" her legs switched to both sides of his hips, her face just a few inches of his. "And I feel so lonely and scared. I need a strong, brave, gentlemen to take care… Agh!"

A shot of whipped cream hit her on the right eye. She got off him brushing her face. When she looked again Ron was standing up in defense position, aiming the can at her.

"Stoppable! You did not just…" another shot cut her off.

She cleaned the cream out of her eyelids and looked at him, then smiled.

"He, he…" he laughed nervously.

"I see. So this is how it's going to be huh?" Before Ron could take another shot, Kim rushed towards the fridge, took another can of whipped cream and aimed at Ron.

"What's up Ron? Don't you want Kimmy to get all kissy kissy on you?"She threatened.

"Yeah, right. Like I want your nose-picky fingers all over me"

"Hey!" Ron saw her guard down and took another hit to her face.

"Stoppable sees the breach and exploits it with elegance!"

"Oh, you're so dead Ron"

"Face it Kimme! You're no match for my cook-fu mad skills!"

"We'll see!"

She jumped in the air and tried to knock his can with a kick. However, Ron's grip was able to hold it on. Kim landed and gave another jump, this time the kick aimed for his chest, knocking him to the floor. She tried to fell over him but he rolled over just in time and took cover behind the bed. The room fell silent.

No sound of Kim's steps or breathing, nothing. He peeked barely above the edge of the bed and saw no one.

"Where did she…" he turned around and saw Kim crouching right next to him, with the can of cream before his eyes. The white substance covered his eyes. "Nooooo! My eyes! I'm blind" he started to shoot randomly in her direction.

"How's that for mad skills?" rejoiced Kim. They both got up, Ron charged at her shooting the cream in zigzag. A few spurts got to her shirt.

"That shirt coasted two weeks of babysitting! You'll pay!" She reached for him, grabbed his and spun him on the air. Ron landed in the empty bed and tried to guard again but it was too late. Kim's knees were now over his forearms.

"Say Ahhh…"

She stuffed his mouth all the way; but Ron swallowed the cream on a single hit.

"Yummy"

She fell on one side and busted into laughter. They both cleaned the cream off their faces.

"Man, I don't remember when was the last time we had so much fun! Hahahaha…"

"I think it was last April when I filled Mr. Barkin's office with helium so Bonnie would sound like a squirrel on the morning announcements." Kim leaned on her side right away.

"That was you?"She said surprised.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you?"

"Uhh… no," her voice seemed a little upset.

"Oh, well… you see, I got up really early in the morning and put a small helium tank with a hose outside of his window, which I closed almost all the way and shut the blinds so she wouldn't see it. The rest was just waiting for everything to happen"

"But, how did you open his window? You know how paranoid Barkin is."

Suddenly it dawned on him why he kept that secret. Ron looked at the ceiling to avoid looking at her.

"I… might have borrowed your laser lipstick to open the window from the outside" He admitted with some guilt in his voice.

"But I usually keep it on my locker"

This time he turned his entire head and hoped she wouldn't come to the right conclusion.

"You know my locker combination?" she said upset.

"It… it was just that one time, I swear!" he said getting up from the bed.

"You opened my locker? Without my permission?" She shouted.

"I only took the laser, nothing else…"

"What else have you kept from me?" Kim demanded.

"Nothing, ok! Just that"

"Suuuure. How about Japan?" she frowned.

"What about Japan?" he said shrinking his shoulders.

"You haven't told me what did you do there, or how did it go or anything!"

"I… I told you! It was fine, the school was nice, I ate sushi…"

"You hate raw fish!" she cut him off.

"Uhh…" He was starting to run out of excuses. Kim got up the bed and crossed her arms.

"Did you even go to Japan?"

"What? Of course I went to Japan! Why are you so obsessed with that?"

"I'm not obsessed!"She defended.

"Sure you are! Ever since I came back you've been pushing and pushing to know what did I do there or whom did I meet and it's really starting to annoy me!" He snapped at her. _Wow, How long had those words been stuck in my head?_

"Well excuse me for caring about my friend" her voice was now a bit more calmed.

"No, it's ok, it's just…"he put his hand in the midline of his nose "sometimes I want to keep some things to myself KP. I know we're best friends but I also need some… space." _Boy do we sound like a married couple. _

There was a pause. Then Ron started to crack into laughter.

"I don't think this is funny, Ronald" she said bitterly.

"Sure it is…" he said holding back the joy "Look at us… we're fighting like a married couple, hahhahaha…"Kim grinned.

"Shut up."

But Ron kept on laughing. Kim was eventually contagied and started to hit Ron with a pillow.

"Shut up Ron, it's not funny."

When she was done beating him they sat on the side of the beds, facing each other.

"So…" Ron began.

"We should probably clean up this mess…"She glanced at the walls and floor of the room. "…otherwise we may get kick out of the hotel."

"I really wouldn't like that" He said.

They cleaned the room with some wet towels in silence. It had been a long day: getting in the plane last night. Sleeping the entire cold way here, skydiving to land, getting almost kidnapped by Global Justice and now this; fighting like a married couple.

"You missed a spot" Kim pointed.

"Where?" Ron looked all around the stainless floor he'd been cleaning. She squeezed her towel to wet her hands and reached for his face.

"You still have some cream below your cheek… here" She brushed the area until it was clean but her hand stood in place taunting some tiny hairs that had begun to grow in his pale skin.

The cheek went suddenly warm and the place where his freckles were started to blush. She took her hand off immediately and faced another way.

"I'm gonna…"she went to get her backpack; avoiding eye contact at all costs "…Go change to my PJs"

"Uh… Sure" He watched her walk in, noticing how she avoided him. As soon the bathroom was closed Kim leaned against the door and fell to her knees.

_What are you doing Possible? He must be thinking I'm gonna throw myself at him or something. _She thought.

_Nice job Stoppable. She must be thinking I'm gonna start hitting on her or something. _He told himself when she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Beep beep beebeep.<em>

Kim woke up, reached for the kimmunicator on her drawer, turned off the alarm, and then looked at the time. _12:45 A.M… Let's get to work._

Once her backpack was on her lap she looked inside for her mission outfit. The pants appeared first; she unfolded them to put them on but suddenly stopped dead. Ron was still asleep, facing the other way covered by several layers of blankets.

The events of the past hours flashed through her head. She got up and headed for the bathroom but stopped again. _What are you doing Kim? It's not like he's looking at you, and even if he were. What would the problem be? We don't always have bathrooms or dressers to suit up. He's seen me changing before. _She glanced at him, then considered. _But I always tell him to look away, and even If I didn't I'm pretty sure he'd close his eyes anyway._

She entered the bathroom and clicked the lights on. All the things from last night started to come back at her while she put on the uniform.

_So he thinks I've been obsessed since he came from Japan? Well… I wouldn't use the word 'obsessed'. More like 'concerned' about what happened there. He's been acting different since he came back; more confident and positive._

_Great, so now I'm worried that he's happy. What is wrong with me? Do I want him to live under my shadow all his life? You know he's got potential. Working at bueno nacho, the home economics class, just the fact of keeping up my pace on a mission is already outstanding._ She thought of the time when GJ started to study him and the career fair stitch. _So why do I always get angry when he gets the spotlights? Am I really that selfish? Or maybe… maybe I'm afraid he'll grow apart from me._

Life without Ron stoppable seemed an odd concept. Sure, she could get on with her life if he ever went away. She was popular, attractive, and people felt comfortable around her. Her friendship with Monique could always use some more work.

_But he's the one and only I can trust with everything. If he ever went away, or just stopped hanging out with me, life wouldn't be the same. _On that train of thought, her mind reeled back to the short, few days Ron had been going out with Zita. She didn't admit to herself that, during that time, something in her chest gripped with slight fear whenever she heard of them going on date, or just when Ron mentioned her. Neither did she admit feeling relieved when he told her they weren't seeing each other anymore.

_Would you listen to yourself Possible? One fight about a piece of equipment you don't really care that much about, a few seconds of awkwardness and suddenly you get all whiney and thoughtful because you left your hand on the wrong place for the wrong time._

"Right." She snapped back to reality. There was a mission ahead of her. She'd deal with Ron's violation to her privacy later. What he'd done was wrong of course, but it wasn't something she couldn't forgive, that's what friends were for.

The only thing missing were the gloves. When they were in place she got out to find Ron pulling the mission pants on. He jumped at sound of the door opening and fell to the floor.

She stopped in the threshold. Then said

"Too late if you wanted to keep me from looking at your underwear, Ron"

"Heh… I guess by now you know every set of boxers I own" he ventured putting them back on.

She smiled. _How many times have I seen him like that? Embarrassed and trying to cover his boxers despite it's a natural occurrence for us. He should´ve used to it by now… well you know how boys are with these things._

"Ok, boxer boy; Get another sweater on. It's really cold outside… "

She didn't finish the sentence; Ron was staring at her with widened eyes; frozen by the fear of the little red spot glowing between Kim's eyes.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Well.. I think this chapter came out a lot more decent.<p>

Thanks to users Captainkodak, Sentinel 101, and Cajunbear 73 for their reviews on the last chapter. Guys, your support is greatly appreciated; Don't hesitate to tell me what you think so far (that also goes for new readers).

Updates should come every wednesday or so. Depending on how much it takes me to write all the stuff down and make last minute chages (yeah, I think you can notice one of those here.) Any advice on how to write KP fanfics or spy fiction in general is welcome.

See you next wednesday for more action, drama and ship teasing.


	3. Chapter 3: Just Kids

The Winter Break Stitch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim possible, which is all propriety of Disney channel… But I will someday. Since I've never been to Latvia any statements about the country should not be taken as serious or truthful.

I'm a perfectionist, so read and review please

This fic takes place after the episode "A very possible Christmas."

Nuff said, let's get the show going.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Just Kids"

Kim was tackled to the floor with all of his friend's strength. Before they reached the ground the windows of the room were shattered by three more bullets. Ron felt a burning pain bursting in his arm.

"OH, OW! BULLET WOUND! NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD!" Ron screamed to the top of his lungs.

His hand reached for the wound instinctively and pressed as hard is it could. Suddenly, hell itself broke in wound along with a warm, fluid feeling. Kim dragged the screaming sidekick to the bathroom's hallway.

"OW, OW OW! I'M BLEEDING OUT, IM' BLEEDING…" Kim's palm hit him hard and cold. He snapped to reality and saw his friend tying a sock around the place where the pain still burned. She turned to him and put her hands to each side of his head.

"Ok, listen to me… listen to me Ron!" Kim struggled to make him look at her and not the war scene next to them. Ron met her gaze "I know it hurts, but I need you to stay here with me ok?" She was trying to retain a calmed look, but her eyes screamed in just as much fear as his.

Ron nodded. _C'mon stoppable, put yourself together! She's not gonna get out of here without you!_ His conscience scolded. Ron concentrated; the shots had become more and more frequent, obviously the snipers had dropped the subtle approach for the good old "Shoot-n'-hope-to-hit-the-target."

Kim looked back to the room, _we gotta get out through the door, there's no other way out. But how? _Her view went from the beds turning to Swiss cheese to her backpack in the space out of the bullet's reach. Then it struck her.

"The desk!" she told Ron. Kim crouched in ground-chest position and crawled out into the room. Ignoring the whistle of the bullets she got right next to the piece of furniture and toppled it to the side; then pulled one of the legs to make it parallel to the wall. Finally, she reached for the backpack and put it on.

Ron waited until she dragged the desk right next to him. "Hop in" she instructed and he took cover behind the furnishing. They moved the heavy wooden object towards the door. Ron gave a jump when they entered the fire line

_Stay… focused!_ He ordered himself over the sound of bullets drumming on their cover. The door started to sprinkle before them. It was less than three feet away but reaching for the handle supposed taking a shot at least in the arm for sure.

Kim started to assume a sprint position but Ron stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "No, _I _am going first" he commanded.

"Where are your manners Ron? Ladies first" They looked at each other and understood no one would let the other go first. "Together then" Kim concluded.

Ron wrapped an arm around her and prepared the other to grab the doorknob. Kim put the backpack on and held tightly to Ron's waist. They had to run at the same time, no mistakes, one stumble and they'd be doomed. That was it; live together or die together

"On three, one…" the bullets started to make their way through the wood.

"Two…" two shots broke the cover and whistled in the blonde's ear.

"Three!"

They raced. Ron's hand caught the knob and spun it in a fraction of a second; the door opened revealing a lighted hallway. Kim used her free arm to hold the edge of the door and turn both straight into the corridor, away from the fire range. They stopped to catch their breath. A small feeling of euphoria took over them for a second; they cleared it, partly damaged, but they were still alive.

"Come on, it's not going to be that easy" Kim told Ron. They were exposed, and whoever was after them couldn't afford to let them out of the hotel alive.

The teens ran for the elevator; Kim at front and Ron watching their backs. They turned right, went all the way down and turned left. The elevator was at the end of the corridor, a few more steps and they would be safe. That was until the doors opened and five hit men came out drawing guns from their vests. Kim and Ron stopped dead and raced their way back, turning around the corner right before three bullets hit the wall.

Kim's mind started to plan for the worst case scenario. Normally she could take three of Drakken's henchmen at the time, even if they were using plasma canes. But these goons were carrying guns; and high caliber by the sound they made.

_Taking down two hit men without getting shot seems likely, but then the other ones could take advantage of my low guard, and if Ron tries to overpower any of them the consequence could be…_

She shook her head. Those thoughts were everything but helpful and the door to the stairs was finally at reach. They went down one floor and then she stopped.

"KP what are you doing?" a desperate Ron asked. He saw her pulling out the grapple hook pistol and aiming for the roof. Sliding down the empty space where the stairs spun around could be faster than the elevator. Suddenly, a metallic object hit the handle in front of them with an acute _clink _sound. The hit men were coming down the stairs, guns aiming at them.

The two teens went through the door before the second shot was fired, they headed for the elevator once again but their hearts stopped when a second group of hit men got out of there.

They ran for the previous hallway but it was no use. They stood against the wall of the empty hallway, cornered. In a few seconds two groups of hit men would come from both sides of the corridor and blast them to kingdom come.

_I can't believe it's going to en like this!_ Ron thought with the heart pounding. _What's gonna happen to Rufus? To mom? to dad?_ He looked at Kim. _Well… at least I'm with KP so I guess it won't be as bad as if I were alone._ Then an idea came to his mind; he was as good as dead but Kim could still save herself. If he was able to distract one of the groups that could give Kim enough time to slip away. Ron took a step forward, picturing out what would be the best distraction when her voice pronounced the sweetest words he could hear in a situation like this.

"The laundry hatch!" She'd done it again: finding a way out when all hope seemed lost.

Kim nearly shoved Ron down the vent since he wanted her to go first for protection, but time was running out. Kim closed the hatch an activated her magnetic watch to stick to the metallic surface of the vent. Both were pressing their bodies against the metallic recovery to hold them from falling.

Ron took Kim's hand with his wounded arm. The adrenaline was still in his system but every time the muscles or skin moved it was like a bunch of needles pierced the wound for a brief moment. There was no way that arm could press against the vent to hold him. They heard voices in the hall. Ron squeezed Kim's and until he felt the blood pulsing trough his arm.

"Ron, I'm going to need you to get the grapple hook" Kim whispered. The voices became a bit louder; the hit men on the other side were probably arguing where had they gone and it wouldn't be long before they found out.

Ron Let her hand go and awkwardly opened the backpack's zipper. It took him a few moments but the pistol's handle came in touch and he pulled it out. Kim took the dryer-like device and pointed upwards. Guessing what she was about to do, Ron looked down and cursed their luck; in spy movies and shows there usually was a laundry kart filled with towels for the heroes to fell in safely. But this wasn't a movie, this was real life. And in real life the cold, hard ground was the only thing to welcome the 6 floor fall.

The voices in the hall became more consistent with each other, like an actual conversation. "Hold on to me" Kim ordered. Ron put his wounded arm around her waist as best as he could. A few more mumbles were heard in the other side, then a sound that was clearly and affirmation and the hatch started to open with a squeaky sound.

Kim's weight collapsed on his arm and for a second he felt the thousand needles pierce his skin again. It took him a second to push it back and wrap his body around her waist, holding on with both arms. The pistol shot and the hook sunk against one of the side walls. Kim retracted the cable slowly as they approached the ground, feeling the gravity coming back little by little. She cut the line a couple of feet from the ground and ended up being carried like sack over Ron's shoulder. They remained on the same position for several seconds before she realized the sidekick was still in shock.

"Uh… Ron, you can put me down now" she said, almost chocking at his grip.

"What? Oh! Yeah… sorry" he apologized, still waking up from the trance.

They ran out of the laundry and into the lowest parking level. Kim glanced at both sides of the place looking for signs of the hit men. She was about to say they had lost them when a car pulled out of the other side of the parking and sped towards them with the wheels burning the pavement. Another sound of screeching wheels came behind them and they turned to see the same van that had dropped them hours ago.

They ran for it; hoping the other car wouldn't get them first. The doors of the GJ vehicle slid open and agent Doletskaya appeared with a gun aiming at them.

A memory of a certain robot movie appeared in Kim's mind; the part when they're rescuing the mom from the asylum and she sees the cyborg coming towards her with a shot gun in hand. _He's kidding right? He wouldn't… he can't._ She thought.

"GET DOWN!" Doletskaya shouted.

Both teens crouched and kept on running. In fractions of a second the mind of the agent went over the steps to make that shot.

_One: Drop the canon a little, the bullet tends to go upwards when it hits the glass._

_Two: The car is moving, so don't aim right at the target. If you aim right at the target sure you'll fail._

_Three: Wait until your eyes, the gun sight and the target align. Don't get greedy._

_Four: pull the trigger._

The bullet got the hit men and the car went right suddenly, missing the teens by a couple of feet; only to crash into the nearest wall.

Both youngsters jumped into the van. Doletskaya closed the door and ordered Andris to drive away. Ron looked towards the driver's cabin. Andris was at the wheel, Dace in the passenger seat. Doletskaya was standing a little ahead of him with his glasses reflecting the lights of the road. Lying in the floor he noticed Kim was clinging to him, looking down with her face hidden by her red mane.

"It's ok, KP. It's over" he whispered while patting her back and kissing her head. The duo didn't notice all three agents staring at them. Andris set his eyes on the road, Dace and Doletskaya shared a concerned look before doing the same. She wondered if her workmate was thinking the same thing after what they had witnessed.

"They're just… kids" she said with disapproval.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Did you see the Terminator reference?

I'm not sure if the second terminator was a cyborg or just a robot; y'know, for the whole living tissue thing.

This time thanks go to CB73, Sentinel, and Ghostwriter for their reviews. Special mention goes to Stormchaser for calling my story "Absolutely Fantastic;" never been called that before. And as a recommended fic of the week you should check out his stoty _kim Possible: So the vengance._ It will get you hooked up with the author's take on the villans at the same time it retains some of the classic flavor of the series.

Again, thanks to all of you for taking the time to read my stuff and I'll keep reading and reviewing some of yours.

So far I've been able to keep a regular schedule but next week I'll be looking for a winter job and doing some stuff for my Deviant. So, updates may come a day late or so.

Finally thanks to all new readers and reviewers that may stumble upon this fic. Don't doubt to tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

_(Drum sound)_

Hey guys, you know what time it is?

that's right!

it's time for another chapter of:

"The winter Break stitch!"

_yaaaaaaaaaay_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Terminator, which are propriety of their rightful legal owners. I have also never been to Latvia, so any statements about the country or the languaje should not be taken as serious or truthful.

This fic takes place after the episode "A very possible christmas" and cointains 35% more ship-teasing in this chapter.

Look for the surprise in the author's Profile.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Aftermath"

Kim let go off Ron eventually, sitting next to him but kept his arm around her. The ambush had been fast, incredibly fast; almost as if it was set all along. A few minutes passed before Ron decided to confront the facts.

"What happened?"

"Rival buyers; somehow they found out about you and decided to end this before you ruined the auction" Doletskaya explained with his eyes still on the road.

"You didn't see them coming?" he inquired amused.

Dace turned from her seat. "I'm sorry" she said erupting with guilt "we were already at the Sule building and we didn't know what was up until I started to pick up phone frequencies from the hotel saying that there was a shooting inside. But we didn't pick anything from those hit men at any time; I should've seen it coming. Please, I'm sorry."

Ron relaxed at her apology; obviously the agents had been taken by surprise too. Apparently Dace had been in charge of the security lines, but somehow this got away from her and she felt responsible for everything that happened.

"It's ok" he said deciding not to reproach her "It could've gone worse."

The female agent went to her seat slowly. The gaze of the duo went from her to Doletskaya, who was still facing away from them. Ron shuddered at the sight of his back; despite he had saved both of their lives, standing so close to him was frightening. In the most literal sense of the word, they were sitting next to a killer.

He felt Kim reaching for his hand and held it tight. _Right now she must be beating herself_ _for what happened to me._ The pain increased a little but he focused on comforting his friend, pulling her closer to him. After the things had tanked so bad cheering Kim up wouldn't be easy, but he'd do it. It was his duty as a friend to help her regain her confidence. Once it was done she would become the invincible girl she always had been and they'd save the world once again. He trusted her, even if she didn't trust herself right now.

None of them spoke for the rest of the ride. The humming of the engine was the background music for a sad blues; the rocking motion of the car was a lull for the teens. Kim leaned on Ron's shoulder and he did the same on her head. They arrived at the provisional headquarters of Global justice, almost in the limits of the city.

The place was a two story duplex-like house, probably no more than 20 years old located near the industrial district of the city. The first story of the building was the garage. Andris clicked the remote to open the door and parked inside. He and dace got off the van followed by Doletskaya. He jumped off the van and extended is arm to help the duo out, but the teens backed up in fear; the hand recoiled and he stepped aside to let them pass. None of the two lost him out of sight as they got down.

"We better check that" Said dace at the sight of Ron's sock tied around his arm. The female agent guided the teens up the stairs to the next floor. The dim light on the garage made Kim go next, holding Ron's hand to lead his way up. At the top of the stairs a door lead them into the house; specifically into the kitchen-dining room. Dace told Ron to take a sit in the table at the center of the place; Kim took another of the chairs.

"Let me look at the wound" She said sitting between the boy and Kim. Ron gave a few sighs of pain while she untied the improvised bandage. The wound was oval shaped with blood still coming out and the edges softly burned; no internal damage however, just a graze.

Kim's face went dead, like she'd seen a ghost. Dace got the first aid kit from a cupboard and started to clean the injury with cotton.

Doletskaya and Andris entered the room carrying a few backpacks and cases. "whoa. You okay?" the second agent asked to the boy.

"I've been worse" He said gritting the teeth in pain.

"Oh… kay?" He managed. "Come on, let's put this in the surveillance room" he told Doletskaya.

Andris went to the other side of the kitchen and walked through the only corridor of the house, which led to the bed rooms. His workmate remained there. He turned to the three of them and put Kim's backpack in the table.

"You forgot this" was the only thing he said. Both teens watched him walk way and they still stood at the hall when he was gone.

"He really scared you, didn't he?" The female agent said more for Kim than Ron.

She turned to the agent. "He was… so cold. He… didn't even flinched" she told Dace, partly immerse in her own thoughts. Neither of the two young heroes had seen something alike before. The agent had killed another man mercilessly and without hesitation; he even put some effort on doing it. They were used to beat up evil geniuses, blow up their lairs, push them out of vehicles in motion but none of those times had been intentional. They never wanted anyone to get hurt, and never put any malice in it; even though sometimes the circumstances called for harm.

Doletskaya, however, had shot the guy and hopped in the van. No remorse in his face, no guilt, nothing. _How can someone remain so… emotionless after doing something like that?_ Kim wondered with her gaze down.

"He was trying to protect you" Dace reminded. "Our job is to make sure for your safety and give you guidance during the mission."

"But he went all Terminator on the guy driving the car. Isn't that… a little overboard?" Ron asked with some pain in his tone.

"More like way overboard" Kim criticized.

"He saved your lives. You should be thankful for that" The agent responded with a sharp look. Then she went back to examine the graze. "Well, I'm sure he could have aimed for the chest or the shoulder but the situation was desperate and he had to do his best. Besides, I don't think he'd meant it."

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked.

Dace gave a slight sigh and continued. "We are all born with different talents: some are good singers; others are good at math…"

"…Others at using cheerleading skills to beat bad guys." Ron looked Kim. Both women smiled; _at least he is recovering fast._ Kim thought.

"But it seems Doley was blessed with a skill not many would like to have"

Ron gave a snort. "Doley?"

"That's how we call him among friends" She felt like kicking herself for that. Getting Doletskaya to accept the nickname 'Doley' had taken months of confidence between the three of them in several missions. To these days however, he was reluctant to be called that in front of any other agents… or people.

"And that skill is…" Kim began.

"…To take another living creature's life" the auburn agent ended. After seeing that neither of the two would talk she went on. "He was raised in the low streets and went to jail a few times before joining the army, where he was recruited by Global Justice. He says killing always came easy for him, not that he enjoys it or anything. But after years in several gangs it was something he _had_ to do for survival. That's all I know about his past, he doesn't like to talk about life before the army"

She put some alcohol in a new piece of cotton. "Ok Mr. Stoppable, this may hurt a bit" She held the cotton close to his arm. He nodded in approval and went on with the cleaning.

"OW! OH! Agh…"He felt a burning cold when the cotton touched his flesh but held the scream. _We don't need KP to worry any more._

"Sorry," Dace apologized. Kim watched him twitch and whine a few more times as the cotton disinfected the wound. Normally she would've teased her friend by telling him not to cry like a baby, but playfulness was gone. _He's like that because of you, Possible;_ her conscience reproached.

"What about you and Andris?" Kim inquired.

"No heartbreaking stories. I studied electro-mechanic engineering and graduated with honors but I joined the police to make the world a better place. There, I turned out to be a genius for cranking secret frequencies and fixing the computer network. For things of destiny I came across some GJ agents and helped them out; to return the favor they recommended me and the rest is history.

"As for Andris, he was a young man trying to straighten his life up after he ran away from home. The foreign legion helped him with that and, in the end, he liked the soldier life. Somehow, he found out about Global Justice and was pushing for a time before getting admitted."

"How much do they pay at GJ?"Ron questioned for something else to concentrate besides the pain.

"Good enough. The social security benefits are reasonable and you get to see amazing things on the field" She said proudly.

"And things like… tonight. How often do they happen?" Kim asked.

Dace's smile wiped out. "Not always, but sometimes you have to do what you have to do. Those are the comedowns of the job"

The teenage girl reflected for a moment. She wasn't sure of what to do with her life once school was over. But she had considered the world-saving business for something more than freelancing. However, this night had taught her casualties were something real and tangible. Not just things you quote for a history report or numbers in the belts of news channels.

Dace put a patch and began to tie bandages around the graze "Cheer up kids" she told the duo. "This is nothing; the bullet barely touched your skin. In a matter of days it'll be healed" she looked back at them happily, meaning to light up their mood.

"Some luck I have, huh?" Ron joked. She had succeeded with him, but the guilt inside Kim was far from being gone. "Now…" the agent told the boy as she pulled a syringe out of the medical kit "Are you current on you tetanus vaccines?"

"Crap" he responded. She stood up and made a twirl with her finger gesturing him to turn around. A few seconds passed before he realized the shot would be in the buttock. He looked quickly at his friend and back at the agent.

"I'm gonna… go change" Kim excused unconvincingly. She took her backpack and headed for the hall but suddenly she noticed the house was unknown for her.

"The second bedroom to the left is free" Dace instructed. On her way there Kim noticed some voices; it seemed Andris and Doletskaya were having an argument the surveillance room, located right at the end of the hallway.

_Listening to private conversations is rude in most cultures Kim_. She opened the door to find a modest room with a bed and couch. The furniture was lighted by the blue shine coming from a window in the opposite wall. She heard Ron screaming from the kitchen and wondered how was it possible that he had taken all the punishment while she'd come out barely with a few scratches.

She changed to her pajamas and sunk to bed with a bunch of questions haunting her. So far the stitch was going ferociously wrong: They'd been ambushed before getting started; Kretzer probably knew they were after him and he would change the Missile Hacker to an unknown location. She'd left her guard down, allowed the hit men to sneak under her nose, endangered the mission and most importantly, endangered Ron.

A shudder came across her body; Dace's diagnosis on his recovery was relieving, but again, letting her thoughts cloud her mind was the first reason they had gone to hide in that safe house. What if it happened again? What if this time she was too late? What her best friend died because she couldn't protect him?

Kim grabbed a pillow and pressed against her face to fight the tears welling up. She'd failed; to herself, to her best friend, to the Global justice team, to everyone counting on her. With that thought, she broke down into tears.

* * *

><p>Dace and Ron watched Kim go inside the corridor. When he was sure she wouldn't come back he turned to the agent who was standing up with the syringe in the hand and a slight smile on her face. He backed away from the table and stood up reluctantly<p>

"Is it really necessary?"

"If you want to get better" She replied.

He unbuttoned his pants and slid them a little. He thought that, after years of being caught with his pants down he wouldn't feel embarrassment for something necessary and professional like this, and yet he did. After all, it was mostly KP who had seen him loose them. For some reason he still picked them up as fast as possible when she was around. _Well duh, because no one wants a girl to see his underwear… unless it's under a different circumstance._ _That's weird; if she was any other girl she would cover her eyes and scream in disgust but after all these years she doesn't even look away. It's like she doesn't care. So why do I still care?_

"Are you ready?" Dace's voice snapped him to reality.

"Depends. Are you gonna tell me it's just gonna be a pinch?" he joked

"I don't think it helps if I tell you it's going to be really painful" she answered.

"Right, go ahead then" he grabbed the edge of the table with his free hand and prepared for the shot. Still, he failed to contain the scream when the needle pierced his skin. Once it was over he limped a little around the kitchen, hoping it would make the ache go away.

Dace extended her arm to give him a small plastic vial. "Take two of this every six hours. They'll take the pain away even if you have to make effort with you arm."

"Thanks" He limped around the table and popped the pills in his hand. The agent went to the sink and filled a glass with water for him. They sat down and Ron swallowed the pills with the water.

"I don't understand. How can you be afraid of needles if you go along with Ms Possible in world security missions?"

He looked down smiling. "Well, it's not like I do much for the world saving part. I'm the sidekick you know? Mostly my job consists in creating a distraction for the bad guy, cheer Kim when she's loosing the fight and stay out of the way of the laser weapons."

"Still, that's more than what I used to do when I was your age. Doesn't the risk of… things like this scare you?" She said thinking back at the moment when both teens jumped into the van. It was hard for her to believe some parents would let their children risk their lives at such young age.

"Of course it's scary but it's something we signed up for. There are a lot of people that count on us and we can't just turn our backs on them. Besides, KP needs me."

"She _needs_ you?" Dace asked puzzled.

"Yeah. I don't understand it either, but she says she wouldn't be able to save the world without me. And it's been proven before that we do a lot better together."

Dace nodded. She remembered hearing about the Ron factor as the key to Team possible's success. Credit had to be given to the man; that loyalty could've been what the scientist were looking for. "How long have you known each other?"

"Since pre-school. We've been together ever since."

The eyes of the agent widened up "Again, wow! You two must have one solid relationship."

Ron gave her a quizzical look "Relationship?"

"Yeah, you two aren't…?" she began confused.

Ron rolled his eyes and looked up. "Ok, I'm so gonna make a 'Not couple' sign for us when we get back home."

"You mean she's not… your girlfriend?" she went on, still confused.

" Why does everyone think that? Yes, she is a girl. Yes, she is my friend but she's not my girlfriend. Man, you'd think those are two different words in Latvian but I guess they're not." He said annoyed.

Dace looked to the corner of her eyes for a moment, trying to put the pieces together. Something clicked in her mind after a moment. "Oh, I see…"

"Yes" said Ron while taking another drink from the glass.

"You're… how do you call it in America? Friends with benefits?"

She gave a jump at his reaction: he chocked and nearly spat on the table but managed to keep swallowing "No it's not like that either, we're _just _friends. No romance involved, no kissing, no cuddling, just the two of us doing non-romantic stuff friends do."

"Suuuure" the agent said with a high tone of sarcasm. She was looking at him with playful eyes and a wide smile.

Ron answered with a glare of distrust. "What?"

"No cuddling?"

"Yes" he stated strongly.

"That's not what it seemed back in the van" she accused. Bringing back fresh memories of the incident could be dangerous. But she was sure about the point she was going to prove.

"Th… that's different. We were pretty shaken up after all that madness" he defended; making more emphasis in the 'different' rather that the 'madness.'

"So you're telling me you've never thought of Ms Possible as more than _just_ a friend?"

He looked down at the table again "Well, it's not like I haven't _though_t about it. I mean, what's not to like about KP?" he looked at the agent, who nodded in understanding. "It's just… If I ever asked her out on a date _date, _that could totally tank our entire friendship." He finished worried.

"And why are you so sure she wouldn't want to go on a date with you?"

"Hello! Haven't you seen movies? Cheerleaders like her don't date losers like me" he gestured with his hand.

Dace rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because life in America is exactly like those stupid high school comedies."

Both of them laughed. Back at the hotel and the van Dace seemed like a typical, stuffy, do-by-the-book agent. But now, in confidence, he could see she was barely an adult. In her eyes he could see a dash of childhood innocence, the excitement of youth he had as well. But her face, although still young, showed a few years of real-life experience.

"Ok, so we both agree that Kim isn't the stereotype of the shallow cheerleader" He went on. "Yes, sometimes she can get carried away by a pretty face but she wants more than looks in a guy."

"Sounds like you know her too well" Dace pointed out.

"You kiddin? Before Monique showed up I was the one who had to fill the role of best male friend and girlfriend at the same time" he looked at her to make sure she had an idea of who Monique was. After she confirmed with another nod he kept on going. "But my point is, I'm not _her_ type of guy. She likes guys that are confident of themselves, guys that act cool in the face of danger, that aren't afraid to get what they want and that they care about their image.

"Me? Usually I get up and put on the same outfit that I wore yesterday, my legs become jelly when I try to hit on girls and scream 'Mountain' at the sight of a mole. I'm exactly the opposite of what she wants in a boyfriend."

She looked at him for a moment with her forefinger tapping her mouth, analyzing the information he'd given her. "I see… and how many guys has she dated?"

Ron felt relieved. He thought they would go on with the whole "Girls don't like me" talk where she would assure him he wasn't all that hopeless, that he just needed to gain more self confidence and that one day he'd have a bunch of prospect waiting at the door. That sermon was always encouraging but it was getting old with time. He answered that seemingly unrelated question gladly.

"Not that many. You know, most guys tend to get intimidated by a girl that beats up hordes of henchmen and takes down giant robots."

"'Not that many' meaning… less than four? Or…" she wanted an exact number, or at least an estimation.

"Well, there were a couple of guys in freshmen year, nothing serious that I know of. And she used to like Walter Nelson back in middle school but you know, we were kids at the time." He stopped, trying to avoid getting to the latest love interest. But Dace had seen it in his eyes.

"And recently?" she pushed.

Ron sighed. "She's into a guy called Josh Mankey; musician, artistic, good looking" he said sourly.

"How many times have they been out?"

"They went to a dance of our school and he invited her to see his band at Monique's party. Kim doesn't get a lot of time to look for a boyfriend. Cheerleading, school committees, saving the world, all that keeps her busy enough."

"So they aren't dating formally"

"Like I said, Kim's a busy woman."

Dace thought for a moment, measuring her words carefully. "And you don't think there is another reason why she hasn't dated more guys throughout the years?"

"Well, I guess that people tend to get the wrong image of her and me; and that can scare a lot of prospects out"

"That could be one explanation. But haven't you thought that maybe she doesn't feel the need to look for someone to care for her and to share her feelings with because she's already found that person?" She was leaning her head slightly with her eyes locked into his, like she was stating the obvious.

"You think she?..." Ron began and the agent nodded. "Please, be serious."

"I am"

"Don't you think she would've made a move on me by now?"

"Well, not consciously. Maybe she just hasn't realized yet, or maybe she's as afraid as you are to risk your friendship. But think about it; she could have any guy she wants, but spends most of the time with you. And you know her like no one else does"

"So…" he began to get lost.

"So, she shares things with you that she wouldn't share with any other boy. You know her that well because she _let _you, not because you asked for permission or managed to soften her defenses. She _allowed_ you inside her head because she _wants_ you to be there."

Ron backed away a few inches absorbing the bomb Dace was dropping on her. It was too much information, but he'd gotten the general idea. "So… let's see if I understand. You're saying that, in some subconscious, deep level of thought or whatever, Kim sees me as… her boyfriend?"

"Probably. My algebra teacher used to say the first mistake of men is to think they choose women. But despite they're usually who take the initiative, we are who say yes or no to them. Women choose men; not the other way around."

"That would explain an awful lot of things" said Ron thinking back at his records with girls. "But we've never kissed or given valentine's gifts to each other or any of those things people in love do."

"Not everything in a relationship is cuddling and kissing, kid"

Ron let her words eco in his head. It was true; the nature of their relationship had always been ambiguous. They were closer than normal friends but they had never crossed the boundaries of amorous relationships. "So, what do I do?"

"It depends. Do you feel something more than friendship for her?"

"I don't know… " He looked back at the few moments they had shared in the hotel; the snacks she had requested, the fight with whipped cream, the argument over Japan and the weird moment when she'd touched his cheek. It had been awkward, but he liked it. "There's something between us lately…" the memories of him nearly taking the bullet and covering her while running to door came next. " Maybe that something's been there for a long time but what if she doesn't feel the same? Or what if things don't work out between us?" A chill went down his back. Losing his friendship with Kim was much too high a cost.

"Hey, hey. I'm not saying that you walk into her room and propose to her. I'm just saying that if you want to be more than just her best friend then do something about it; give her a hint like telling her she looks beautiful one day or noticing something new in her outfit. Start small and if you see she feels comfortable with it, ask her out on a real date."

"You may as well become a couple and live happily ever after or break up and never talk to each other again. There's no way to tell what will the future bring but if you don't take the risk you'll never know. And the things you don't dare to do are the only things you regret when you grow up." She finished.

Silence was heard for a moment. Ron had learned far more about her friendship with Kim in the past few minutes than he ever did in the last 11 years or so. Staring down at the table he opened his mouth to speak but there was nothing to say; the agent had told him everything he knew and needed to know. "I guess… you're right" he managed.

Dace smiled "Don't sweat it. Just think about it ok?" she said after seeing how crowded the head of the boy was. She reached for his hair and stroke it a little "Don't worry, you're a nice guy. You'll be fine."

He smiled back at her "thanks. I feel kinda sleepy now."

"Go to bed. I shouldn't have kept you up with all this lecture anyway." She apologized.

Ron got up and gave a few steps. "Actually I'm glad you did. I never could've realized all this by myself."

"Who knows; maybe you would have, maybe not."

He took a few more steps and stopped with a thoughtful expression.

"What's the matter?" she questioned.

"I… think I'm gonna have to sleep with my mission outfit. I left my backpack at the hotel"

She got up and led him in the hallway. "Let me help you with that."

The agent loaned him a sweat shirt and pajama pants from a wooden trunk in one of the rooms. Then she guided him outside of the bathroom, which was next to Kim's room.

"The room of Ms possible is to the right. You can change in here and we'll wake you up if we have something new on Kretzer."

"Thanks… and thanks again for, you know, the advice and everything." He grated

"Any time kid, any time." She walked back to the kitchen and told him good night before getting out of sight. He did the same but she was already gone. After changing he opened the door quietly and walked in. A hissing sound came to his ears when he entered; he paid attention but it faded away. Looking towards the bed he was able to make Kim's shape under the bunch of sheets lighted by the moonlight. She was curled up in fetal position; her hair was coming out behind a pillow with an arm around it. His chest shrunk; Kim covering her head with a pillow was always a bad sign.

"KP are you ok?" He asked kneeling with one leg on the bed.

Kim shut her eyes tight. The crying had slowly faded away into low sobs which she'd tried to shush when came in. However, he'd walked just in time to catch the last one.

_Please, don't let him see me this way_ she begged.

"KP..." she felt his hand hesitate a little before touching her shoulder; "…Are you awake?"

He shook her a little. She had taken one last deep breath when he came in and was holding the air to pretend she was asleep. _Please Ron, go to sleep. I don't want to do this in front of you._

"Kimbo?" finally she let herself beat and breathed out, taking down her cover.

"Kim, were you crying?" he said barely above a whisper.

"No" she answered with the voice still broken. His skeptical look pierced through the pillow "Maybe?"

"You want me to get pandaroo?"

"Please and thank you" Her voice was more calmed now, but still upset.

She put her face out of the pillow and cleaned the wet traces of the tears while Ron got the stuffed animal from the backpack. When he turned Kim was already sitting up with one arm extended to take it.

She put Pandaroo between her arms and looked down at it; the shadow of her hair made impossible to see her face. He sat next to her.

"Everything ok?"

"You're not gonna believe me if I say 'yes' right?"

"After what happened today? no."

"Then lying is out of the question. I just… didn't want you to see me losing it."

"Kim, I know you have to keep the image of invincible, fearless, big time action girl so the people from things like… GJ can trust you with the kind of stuff we do."

"Right" She saw one of his hands curl around her wrist.

"But we've known each other since preschool, for cheese's sake. I know you're not indestructible; I know you get desperate when you can't find Pandaroo, I know you get stressed when a test with Mr. Barkin is coming and I _know_ Bonnie's gotten tears out of your eyes more than a couple of times before."

She turned to look at him. It always seemed like her friend was oblivious to everything around him but he certainly did knew what was going on with her. "Ron stoppable, have you been spying on me?" she played.

"Just a bit of nothing, you're welcome. But my point is; you don't need to play super hero with me, Kim. I'm always up for fun times but I'm also there for you if you need a shoulder to cry on when it feels like the world's falling apart. I know you don't like to look weak in front of anyone, but you have to let the pain out sometime."

She scrolled her hand so his fingers were in her palm, tightening hers around.

"I guess Sometimes I forget why you are my best friend" _For one, you can read me like a book._ She leaned gently on his shoulder, feeling the bandage under the sweatshirt.

"Oh! Sorry" She backed up immediately. "I didn't mean to…"

"What?" He said puzzled. Then looked down at where she leaned "Oh, the wound. It's ok, I took some pills for the pain; doesn't really hurt right now."

"Still, no need to make it any worse." She walked to the other side to lean safely on the other shoulder. He took her and again. "I'm sorry" she apologized.

"Two apologies is killing it Kim"

"I mean, for what happened at the hotel"

"So not your fault. None of us saw it coming"

"Still, if I hadn't dragged you along this wouldn't…"

"Whoa, hold that thought" The arm tensed and she raised her head to face him. "KP, you didn't drag me here. You've never dragged me along anywhere. This thing of saving the world and getting in dangerous situations, I do it because I want to. Not because I feel obligated to join you in every adventure we have."

"Wait, so you like all this stuff? The danger? Living on the edge?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like I'm a fan of dodging bullets, and lasers and plasma beams"

"Don't forget the spinning tops of doom"

"Right, those too. But I like this hero thing we do. It has advantages: travel around the world for free, eat exotic food, helping people first-hand. I mean, how many teenagers can say they've helped to stop the world from coming to an end?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Maybe. But What I'm trying to say is that, as kids, many have the dream of the world savior and I get to live that dream; not just that but I get to do it with my best friend. I don't know about you but I wouldn't change that for all the food that all the bueno nachos in this world could offer."

"Not even if they brought the Diablo sauce back?"

"Not even, baby"

A tight hug caught him by surprise. He didn't think those words could go so deep but he decided to clasp his arms around her anyway.

"What did I do to deserve such a good friend?" she asked still embracing him.

"Save me from some mean kids in the playground"

They broke the hug and returned to the previous position.

"Sorry for making a drama about all this." She apologized.

"It ain't for less."

"It's just; if something ever happened to you because I failed protect you… I… I wouldn't forgive myself."

"KP. What did I just tell you? When things like this happen it's not your fault. I'm on this for my own; you don't have to be watching after me like a baby."

"Still; I worry about you."

"Yeah, But I can take care of myself. You're not expendable like me."

Her hand tightened up as she got up to face him.

"Expendable!" she almost yelled. "That's how you think of yourself?"

They locked in each other's eyes for a moment. Kim's face was a mix of anger and amusement while Ron's went dead, looking for something to cover his mistake.

"Listen, Ron…" she said calming herself "you are _not _expendable for this team. I know it's hard to believe but if it weren't for you I would've quit this a long time ago. I can't save the world without your help."

"But you've done it befo…" she cut him off putting a finger in his mouth.

"Shh… shh… I know, but those were once-in-a-while deals. I mean it in a long term run. Most of the times I get everything done right but, who is there to tell me we won't let the bad guys get away next time?"

Unable to talk, Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Exactly. Your heroic skills may need some work but it's your moral support what I thank the most. No matter how bad I screw up or how grimy things look; you always believe in me, even when I have no Idea how am I gonna get us out. Plus, when I'm the one that needs help, you become my knight in shiny armor.

He trembled at the sound of those last five words. He'd always liked the idealistic vision of love; the prince that rescues the princess from the dragon as it happens in fairy tales. _Does she know how that sounds? Maybe… maybe she's hinting at me, but how can I tell it's not mi imagination?_

"Whoa… I don't know… what so say K"

"You could promise one thing."

"Which would be…?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll never go kamikaze for me. If we ever come to a situation where we both can't get alive then you take the chance and don't look back."

"I don't know if I can do that"

"Ron, please. I don't know if I could live if something like that ever happened, and… I prefer not to find out"

Kim had both hands wrapping his, pressing hard with a grip strengthened by years of gymnastics. Her eyes were pleading with the shine of tears welling up.

"Promised"

Her grip relaxed and her arms wrapped around him, the way she could lean comfortably over his chest; he moved put his harm a little over her waist. "Thank you" she said.

None of them was able to tell how long they remained there holding each other so close. "I'm gonna go to sleep now" he told her.

"Ok"

He tried to move to the edge of the bed and noticed her muscles tensed. As if she was retaining him from leaving. Both felt a second of awkweirdness in the air. A part of Kim told her she had to let him go, but another, greater part wanted him to stay.

"You know… maybe you should stay here… in the bed for tonight."

"You think so?" he said.

"If you want… I mean, that couch might have cooties or something."

She heard his heart race inside his chest. One side of him was thrilled at the feeling of having her so close to him. The other side however, was telling him that she was exhausted, worried, unstable, and not thinking clearly. He could be taking advantage of her and that was exactly the kind of thing he was so afraid of. _Come on Stoppable, she deserves at least that much._

"Okay" his muscles relaxed first and were followed by hers. She smiled and they finally lied down.

_Is she trying to tell me something? Does she really like me or it's just because we're shaken after what happened?_ He questioned stroking her hair. After a while he decided to put aside the questions and go to sleep; all he knew was that he didn't want that moment to end.

_She's not your boy-toy Kim; you're giving him mixed signals and that's going to hurt him… _she shut the voice of her conscience. Maybe it was wrong to mess with his head, but she wasn't certain of her feelings either; she wasn't certain of anything at the moment. All she knew is that she needed someone close to make her feel safe for the night; professionalism could wait until the next morning.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Thanks to users CB73, Sentinel, Ghostwriter, Stormchaser, Big O0070 and Captain Kodak for their reviews so far. This time, special mention goes to Slipgate because I thought he'd given me a negative review. sorry, I misunderstood.

I told myself "If I'm gonna miss my schedule for over a week, I may as well make it worth it." So I put extra thought this time. I hope the surprise helps to make it up for the lost time too. My lateness was due to work, christmass parties and getting used to my new glasses.

Thanks again to all the readers that waited for me to get this done. And thanks for the new readers for your thoughts as well. Your reviews and patience are greatly appreciated.

I'll try to have the next chaper a week from now but no promises.

Happy new year and late christmass everyone!


End file.
